


Home Is In Your Arms

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: In that moment, Lukas understood why Philip loved laying on his chest. He could hear his heart beat. He could feel it. Lukas had seen and felt amazing things. He had heart crowds cheer his name and felt the warmth of people that love him wrap around him. But nothing, nothing will ever compare to the natural beauty of hearing the person you loves heart beat.





	Home Is In Your Arms

The glow of Philips cell phone screen was the only light in the room. It eas around two a.m. and the entire town was asleep. No cars driving. No people talking. Despite the calm they were surrounded by, Lukas' heart was pounding harder and faster that it had ever beat before. His palms were sweating and he kept trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Philip shut his phone off with a quick click, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. He turned his head and smiled when his eyes landed on Lukas. "You ready to sleep?"

Lukas nodded, swallowing again. "You're beautiful. Did you know that?" He was whispering and he didn't know why.

Philip hummed in response, rolling onto his side and pushing himself back against Lukas' chest. He buried his face halfway in the pillow and smiled. "You're sweet."

"You're amazing.." Lukas mumbled. His hands were shaking. Why was he so freaked out? This wasn't a big deal? It was just some dumb question. Yet Lukas was making it harder than it had to be. Then again, Lukas always did that. "And I am so in love with you. In fact, I will always be in lov with you."

"Lukas.." Philip sighed. "Shut up." 

"But-"

"I'm trying to sleep and you're sitting here trying to butter me up or something." Philip grumbled, wrapping his arms around his pillow. "Either ask me what you want to ask or let me sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah.." Lukas mumbled. The room fell back into a silent lull, darkness spreading across the walls and sheets. "Can you hold me?" 

It was silent.

"Yeah." Philip rolled over, his eyes barely open. He lazily grabbed at Lukas' waist, hooking his arms around them.

"I mean.." Lukas blushed. "I get it if you don't want to. I am taller. And buffer." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, pulling at the short strands of hair that hung down on his neck. 

"Doesn't matter." Philip climbed up on the pillows and guided Lukas' head towards his neck. "Just sleep. I like this. Its ni-"

"And I am sort of the man of the relationship." Lukas muttered, burying his face into Philips neck subconsciously.

"Dude." Philip grunted. He pulled away and looked down at Lukas' wide eyes. The blue in his eyes made Philip like the water more. Lukas' eyes were safe, maybe water could be, too.

Lukas looked up, wide eyed and full of fear. Philip didn't get what was so scary. "What?"

"You're the man." He trailed off before pressing his forehead to Lukas'. "And I am, too. That's how the relationship works. We're gay dudes. We're gonna date other gay dudes." He pulled Lukas back. "Now go the fuck to sleep because its not that deep."

Lukas was silent and for a few moments Philip worried that he had hurt his feelings. He snuggled closer to Philip, gripping his back, digging his fingers into it. Philips hand stroked his hair and his lips were pressed against his forehead.

In that moment, Lukas understood why Philip loved laying on his chest. He could hear his heart beat. He could feel it. Lukas had seen and felt amazing things. He had heart crowds cheer his name and felt the warmth of people that love him wrap around him. But nothing, nothing will ever compare to the natural beauty of hearing the person you loves heart beat.


End file.
